“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, software, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, software can be accessible over the Internet rather than installed locally on in-house computer systems. Cloud computing typically involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. Technological details can be abstracted from the users, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Various content files and folders can be accessed in a cloud computing context. However, many of the content files and folders are stored across multiple data repositories. As such, it can be difficult to connect, access, and search for desired data across the multiple data repositories. It can also be difficult for users to share such content and collaborate with each other regarding the content in a cloud computing context, such as an online social network. Such difficulties can be exacerbated where the tools and techniques for providing access and referencing such content are limited.